Ryan Duggan
Ryan Duggan is a CAW Superstar. Duggan made his debut in BFWH and during Duggan's push for the BFWH Television Championship, he became the fastest rising CAW superstar of all time. MWE In 2008 ,Duggan joined Mike's Wrestling Entertainment (MWE). Duggan was asigned to the ECW brand where Duggan had a rivalry with the ECW Champion Sandman. The rason why these two mated was over Sandman's Girlfriend Torrie Wilson. At MWE Summerslam Ryan Duggan Def. Sandman and won The MWE ECW Champion and also a Date with Torrie. After The Date Duggan was Reported Injured and had to give up the ECW Champion. In 2009 Duggan Returned durring a MWE World Tagteam Championship Tournement Duggan Entered With Tag Partner Mike as "The Bad Boyz." They Would Lose to Cryme Tyme. The Week After was the MWE Draft of 2009 Where Duggan was Drafted to MWE RAW Where Duggan Proved himself to The Younger Talent. At MWE Cyber Sunday 2009 Duggan was choosen over Primo & Evan Bourne To Face Kofi Kingston for the MWE Intercontinental Title Which Duggan Walked away with and won it Twice more that year. In 2010 Duggan was Drafted to MWE Smackdown Where He won the MWE World Heavyweight Championship from Chris Jericho Shortly after MWE Became Dufunct. BFWH Ryan Duggan made his debut defeating Mitchell Day on the first episode of BFWH. In an episode 3 webmatch Duggan make Kiho Suzuki tap out, Later Duggan said that he is hunting for the BFWH Television Championship. On the CPV Duggan teamed up with Dawrin Pane defeating Monzer Mazaydeh & Kiho Suzuki, after the Ryan Emerson and Trevor Morris match Duggan attacked The BFWH Television Champion and a cage lowered, William Regal made a steel cage match between Duggan and Mitchell Day for episode 4 where Duggan won. On episode 5 Duggan defeated Ross Samuel Jones. In the Day 2 of Episode 5 Duggan lost a ladder match to Ryan Emerson for the BFWH Television Championship. On the 14th April 2012 Duggan defeated Eighteen in a BFWH Webmatch. Duggan attacked Mitchell Day with a chair twice in episode 7. In episode 8 Duggan finally won the BFWH Television Championship by defeating both Mitchell Day & Ryan Emerson in a triple threat extreme rules match. In episode 9 Duggan teamed with Mr. Macho losing to Trevor Morris & Mitchell Day. In episode 10 Duggan defeated Eighteen. In episode 11 The team of Poison Bee, Tyson & Ryan Duggan would defeat Trevor Morris, Monzer Mazaydeh & Ryan Emerson. In episode 12 Duggan defeated the BFWH Champion Trevor Morris in what could describe as an upset victiory. In episode 13 Duggan put his title on the line against Monzer Mazaydeh where he lost. In episode 14 Duggan drew with Ryan Emerson in an #1 contenders iron man match. In episode 16 Ryan Duggan & Tyson defeated Trevor Morris & Monzer Mazaydeh. In episode 17 Ryan Duggan became the BFWH Champion by defeating Trevor Morris in a Submission match. In episode 18 Duggan lost to Monzer Mazaydeh. In episode 20 Trevor Morris cashed in his rematch clause and Duggan defended the BFWH Championship where Morris won by DQ but Duggan kept the title. Those two met again at the beginning of episode 21 where Duggan planned to do the same thing, but Duggan out smarted Morris and Duggan retained his title via submission. NEW WWF Attitude Ryan Duggan Signed With NEW WWF Attitude on June 5th, 2012. ECOW Ryan Duggan was Signed to ECOW on March 18th,2012. RAW Ryan Duggan made his ECOW debut by defeating John Morrison. On Episode 11- Smackdown! Duggan teamed up with Kobra & Lord Kentai to defeat Drew McIntyre & James Storm & El Berto De Mexican. E-ACW In Ep.001 of E-ACW, Duggan defeated Chavo Guerrero. Afterwards he did a promo saying that he wil become TV Champion in Both E-ACW & BFWH. In the Ep.002 WebMatch#2 Duggan Def. Husky Harris To Become The #1 Contender For The E-ACW Television Championship LWA Ryan Duggan was Signed to LWA on March 24th,2012. Ryan Duggan was awarded the LWA Hardcore Championship on May 13, 2012. On June 23, 2012 Duggan was attacked by Ken Adrians at an airport and lost the Hardcore title due to the 24/7 rule. V-WWE Ryan Duggan was Signed to V-WWE on March 29th,2012. He made his Debut on ep. 22 of SmackDown on the Pre-Show against Ted DiBiase. Duggan now has a shot for the Million Dollar Championship whenever he chooses. Knockout Wrestling Promotion Pre Season 1 Ryan Duggan defeated Alex Montolio in the KWP Knockout Championship Tourament Round 1. Duggan Was Defeated By Zack Simmons in Round 2. New NWA-TNA Ryan Duggan was added to the roster on May 1st, 2012 In Wrestling Finnishers: *Zig Zag *Sleeper Hold *T-Dex (Dex Dresel) Entrance Themes: *Go Harder - Future *X Gon' Give It 2 Ya - DMX *Autotunage - Limp Bizkit (Dex Dresel) Nicknames: *The Dolph Ziggler Wanna Be *The Wanna BEAST! (Self Given) Gimmick Ryan Duggan believes that he is better than everyone from the camera crew to the World Champion. Dex Dresel Dex Loves The Fans & Is A High-Fly Phenomenon Also Has A Different Move-Set Then "Ryan Duggan" & When You Call Him "Ryan Duggan" He Has No Clue Who Your Talking About Championships & accomplishments BFWH *BFWH Championship (1 time, Current) *BFWH Television Championship (1 time) LWA *LWA Hardcore Championship (1 time) MWE *MWE ECW Champion (1 time) *MWE Intercontinental Champion (3 times) *MWE World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) Category:BFWH Category:ECOW Category:E-ACW Category:LWA Category:V-WWE Category:V-WWE & V-ECW Category:KWP Category:NEW NWA-TNA Category:Superstars Category:NEW WWF Attitude